


I want to see the moment

by thehamsterdiary



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehamsterdiary/pseuds/thehamsterdiary
Summary: An 'after being away for a while' story told from Richard's point of view.





	I want to see the moment

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic. Thanks to Helene for encouraging me.
> 
> English is not my native Language. Sincere apologies if any mistakes.

Everything about our dinner date was perfect. The cuisine, the drinks, the music... and my girl sitting across the table from me.

She was wearing a plain black shirt, with a platinum necklace around her slender neck. She knew black looked best on her.

The lovely dinner filled my appetite, but I wasn't entirely satisfied. My whole body was aching for her so badly. I felt like a teenage boy again.

I had been away from her for two weeks to do some test drives in Italy. I hadn't expected I would miss her that seriously. I craved her brown eyes, her porcelain skin, her soft lips and everything else.

After she happily finished the dessert, I took her hand gently and asked her if she was ready to leave. Her necklace swayed a bit as she nodded.

Escorting her to my Porsche, I was simply amazed by the fact that she was there, right beside me. I opened the passenger door for her, but she didn't let go off my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So glad you're back," she answered, putting her head in the crook of my neck. I felt her warm breath against my skin.

"So glad I'm back," I smiled and hugged her tightly but I didn't kiss her because I wasn't sure if I could stop myself there.

"It's getting chilly out here, so let's get back home, all right?" 

"Okay," she replied, getting into the passenger seat.

After fifteen minutes' drive, my Porsche was safely parked in the garage. We walked towards the entrance, with our hands entwined.

She unlocked the door and entered before me, trying to turn the hall lights on, but I wrapped my hand around her wrist and said,

"We don't need that."

I closed the door behind me before I pulled her closer, with my right hand on her lower waist and the other on the back of her neck.

"Let me take you upstairs," I said quietly, scooping her up into my arms. Even in the dark, I could feel her slightly blushed as I left a kiss on her forehead.

After we entered the room, I laid her on the bed and admired her for a while, with no words coming out of my mouth. I was nothing else but a man deeply in love.

She slowly sat up and tugged my shirt, clearly wanting more from me. I undid the buttons and stripped the shirt off before she helped me toss it away.

She inched forward and sat on my lap, pulling my hair lovingly. Our lips got closer and finally met for the first time that night. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, making the kiss deeper. One sweet gasp from her was enough to spur me on.

I slipped my hand under her shirt, moving my lips to the side of her neck. She responded with a quiet moan and then reached for the buttons on her own shirt. This time, I helped her pull it off. My hands ran over her back and unclapsed her black lace bra, making her wince a bit. I threw it aside and pulled her closer to taste her collarbones and her heaving chest, earning sensual sighs from her. 

I found her thighs very warm around my hips, which made me think of some other warmer parts of her body. I was already feeling uncomfortable in my jeans.

"God, I need you right now."

I pushed her back down onto the bed, nibbling at her bare shoulder. I slid my hands down to unzip her dark blue jeans and impatiently pulled them off. It was then I found her tiny black panties soaking wet. Thank God, she had been aching for me too. 

I didn't intend to tease her any longer. Unbuckling my belt quickly, I stood back on the floor to let my jeans and my boxers fall down. I felt her passionate gaze travelling over my naked body. 

As I climbed up on the bed, I placed myself between her legs. Giving some wet kisses around her navel, I took her panties off. Then I put my lips softly on her most sensitive spot before rubbing it with my tongue. She squirmed beneath me, letting out louder moans. 

Her back arched higher when my middle finger went into her core and stroked her inner wall. She feverishly panted and begged,

"Richard, please... Fuck me."

Honestly, her dirty words surprised me but they got me more excited. I crawled on top of her and whispered into her ear,

"No, I won't fuck you, darling, but I'm quite ready to make love to you."

Staring into her glistening eyes, I entered her and began to move slowly. She was so hot and tight around me. Her eyelids fluttered like a butterfly and her breathing gradually became heavier. She looked astonishingly beautiful under me. I wished this would never end but I knew I wouldn't last long. 

Yearning to bring her closer to the edge, I pounded into her roughly. She wrapped her legs around my hips, wanting me to go deeper inside. Frantically I covered her lips with mine, sensing huge waves of pleasure coming over us.

"Look me in the eye when you come. I want to see the moment."

"I... I'm... so close," she muttered, grabbing my messy hair.

"I know. Just come with me, love," I said, giving her some final hard thrusts.

She placed her hand above her head and squeezed her pillow tightly, waiting for a moment of ecstasy to come.

"Richard...," she whispered my name tenderly and let herself go. I saw her eyes swirl with bliss. As her warm grip got even tighter around me, I sighed her name and released myself inside her.

I groaned and collapsed on the bed. We both needed time to catch our breath, so we remained silent for a while, holding each other's hands.

It took me a few more minutes before I lifted my head and looked down at her glowing face.

"You were amazing," I praised her, playing with her tousled hair.

"Oh why, it's all because of you. Nothing could be better," she said and pulled me down for a caring kiss.

"Hmm... I'm pretty sure I'll do much better next time. Do let me try," I grinned.


End file.
